twinkies obsession
by char-anime-fan
Summary: two girls charlotte and amy are running from zombies find love and run into two others oc/columbus and oc/tallahassee
1. Chapter 1

Twinkies obsession

I don't own zombie land or the characters just my oc's Charlotte and Amy.

Chapter 1

Two girls were running down the street to the shops to get some Twinkies and to get away from the zombies chasing them. "Hurry up Charlotte we need to get some TWINKIES." A girl with shoulder length bright pink hair yelled to her sister as they got nearer the shop. The girl with waist length blonde hair Charlotte caught up with her sister as they got closer to their destination "I'm sorry you just run to fast Amy." Charlotte said back when they got in the shop and she continued "Why Twinkies just why?" "No reason except I just love TWINKIES." Amy yelled as she grabbed a box of Twinkies and they took some knives and left the shop they ran and took a car and drove as far as it let them go. Charlotte and Amy stopped near the crash of a van Amy thought was full of Twinkies but instead it was full of snowballs. "I am so disappointed I thought it would have been full of Twinkies." Amy whispered.

"I am so sorry it's not now come on we need to get away." Charlotte said in her way which meant there's no point in arguing. "Okay I get it lets go to the shop and check for them Twinkies." Amy said before running again "at least get a car next time." Charlotte sighed as she caught up with her sister and they soon arrived at the super market Amy ran in and so did Charlotte as soon as they walked through the doors and got to the back they heard someone enter after them two males one voice deeper than the other. "We should steal their car and weapons." Amy said "No we shou-." Charlotte started speaking when she was interrupted "BANG BANG." "there should be Twinkies out there Charlotte lets go see." Amy whispered and then she dragged Charlotte out of the back and then they bumped into two others "Charlotte we might be screwed and are those fat zombies over there." Amy shouted.

"Shut up." A deep voice answered to the girls shouting. "Y…yes those are fat zombies." A highish pitched voice answered Amy's question. "M…my name is Columbus Ohio and this man is Tallahassee and you two are?" Columbus said to the girl who bumped into him. "My name is Amy and the shy one who bumped into your buddy there is my sister Charlotte and as you can see she is shy but can be deadly." Amy replied to Columbus. Charlotte looked up she had to crane her neck a little to look up to who she heard was Tallahassee and whispered "Hi." And he whispered back "Hello, your sister sure is annoying." "I know." Charlotte said back. "Charlotte let us find those Twinkies before I die of hunger." Amy said as she tried to drag her sister again but Tallahassee kept a firm hold on Charlotte as he looked into her bright blue/green eyes and she stared into his beautiful eyes and they shared a connection. Tallahassee finally said "why don't you come join us we are going to Ohio for Columbus here." "Okay we will but give us your guns." Amy said. "No we can't Amy just shut up we will get you some Twinkies if you shut up and I love you please don't hurt me." Charlotte yelled and then whispered and hid behind Tallahassee for protection from her sister as they went outside and ran into zombies before they could touch their guns Charlotte took out her sword and cut the zombies head in half.

"wow that was amazing." Amy said as Charlotte turned around blood splattered on her face "I didn't know you had it in you." Tallahassee said to Charlotte in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkies obsession

Previously

"No we can't Amy just shut up we will get you some Twinkies if you shut up and I love you please don't hurt me." Charlotte yelled and then whispered and hid behind Tallahassee for protection from her sister as they went outside and ran into zombies before they could touch their guns Charlotte took out her sword and cut the zombies head in half.

"Wow that was amazing." Amy said as Charlotte turned around blood splattered on her face "I didn't know you had it in you." Tallahassee said to Charlotte in awe.

Chapter 2

"Well I do and this is who I am." Charlotte's words echoed in his Tallahassee's mind over and over as they travelled towards the nearest shop. Charlotte and Amy got out the car first and ran to the door it was locked so Charlotte threw a bin at the glass window. "Wasn't that a bit too loud?" Columbus mumbled as he and Tallahassee walked to the broken window. "Nice work Charlotte." Tallahassee whispered in her ear before Amy dropped some glass. "Oops sorry, Charlotte why don't you smash some things as well." Amy said so Charlotte joined in as did Columbus and Tallahassee. Charlotte and Amy smashed most of the items in the shop before Charlotte started coughing. "Charlotte are you okay?" Amy asked as she rushed up to her sister and patted her back. Tallahassee and Columbus rushed over as Charlotte stopped coughing then she grabbed a hammer as 50 zombies came into view. Amy, Columbus and Tallahassee grabbed their guns and shot one each Charlotte used the hammer to smash their heads as she dodged the bullets and put zombies in front of them. After the zombies were finished Charlotte was covered in blood so she and the others got back in the car to go to go to the shopping centre.

When they got there Columbus said "I still need to get to Ohio can we go there next?" Charlotte looked at him and replied "Sure I just need to get some clothes that won't get ruined, then we can okay?" Charlotte found some clothes and something to hold her sword at her waist then she got rid of the stuff she didn't need and then she put on the Turquoise high waisted skirt and a turquoise tank top and comfortable shoes. "Okay now lets go." Charlotte ordered as she strapped her sword to her waist and ran out the door towards their car.

"Come on." Tallahassee said as he ran towards the car and Charlotte. He helped her get into the passenger seat in the front. Amy and Columbus sat in the back and talked about random things. "Charlotte your crazy." Amy said "I know I'm crazy but people who don't know they're crazy are crazy and people who do know they're crazy aren't crazy isn't that crazy." Charlottes replied. "you confuse me." Amy said. "I know it is my job after all." Charlotte said back as she rubbed her eyes. "Me and Amy will take over the driving Tallahassee you and Charlotte sit in the back she looks tired." Columbus said so Tallahassee parked and placed Charlotte in the back and he sat next to her with her resting her head on his lap she fell into a deep sleep.

"so why is she so tired all of a sudden?" Tallahassee questioned Amy as he checked to see if she was sleeping soundly. "Well sometimes she gets like this when she does too much and she remembers something so she pushes herself past her limits." Amy replied as Columbus stopped to let her take over driving. "Okay." Tallahassee replied and after that they drove on in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Twinkies obsession

Chapter 3

As they drove on in silence Charlotte woke up as they drove over a few bumps "Where are we going now?" Charlotte asked Tallahassee while Amy had made them park the car. Amy dragged Charlotte, Columbus and Tallahassee to the coffee shop and made Charlotte a hot Chocolate. "Thanks Amy now lets go to Ohio so Columbus can see if they are still alive." Charlotte said then she walked towards the car and got in the drivers seat.

"Come on then." Charlotte yelled. The three walked back to the car as Amy sat in the front and Tallahassee sat behind Charlotte and Columbus next to Tallahassee. "Charlotte lets go and get rings and make it look like we are married?" Amy said as Tallahassee and Columbus just listened while they sat in the back. "Why did you say that about you two getting married." Columbus and Tallahassee questioned the girls at the same time. "Because we said we were before and all we needed were rings and Amy's the husband and I'm her wife." Charlotte explained as she drove down the long road to Columbus.

When they arrived in Ohio Amy and Charlotte swapped places. Charlotte and Tallahassee looked at Columbus. Charlotte nudged Amy and nodded towards Columbus while she drove through the empty streets of the place he once called home. Columbus told Amy where his parents house is and she parked outside. They all got out and Amy went to knock on the door when Charlotte's hand grabbed her hand. "Don't knock just open." Charlotte whispered to her friend. Amy stepped back and let Columbus try to open the door. "I...it's l...locked." he stuttered Columbus's hand shook.

"Is the lock a pin lock?" Charlotte asked. "Yes it is." Columbus replied. "Amy hair grips." Charlotte ordered her friend. Amy gave Charlotte the hair pins as she knelt in front of the door she put the hair grips in the lock and turned them until she heard the clicks. She took the pins out and stood up she brushed the dirt of her knees and turned the door handle and opened the door.

As Charlotte opened the door Tallahassee and Columbus stood in front of the girls and walked into Columbus's parents home cautiously they checked their lounge and the kitchen they were clear Amy put the kettle on to make them drinks. As they seated themselves at the table Charlotte announced "I am going to check upstairs to see if they are there or not." she walked to the hallway to and disappeared up the steps. "Aaaagh." Charlotte screamed. Charlotte's scream made Tallahassee jump out of his seat and ran up the stairs with Amy and Columbus right behind him. They ran into the room where they saw Charlotte moving the dead bodies of Columbus's family into the middle of the room.

"Hey don't stare at me like that, they were zombies when I came up to see if anyone was home and they made me jump and I had to kill them, sorry Ohio im really sorry." Charlotte said concerned giving Amy the look that said she was going to leave the room. "Tallahassee come with me lets go make a drink." Charlotte whispered to Tallahassee while dragging him out the room and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Twinkies obsession

chapter 4

After Charlotte dragged Tallahassee down the stairs she finished making the drinks and found some food that was still in date and cooked and brang it up the stairs Tallahassee trailing behind her with their drinks.

Amy was comforting Columbus as Charlotte and Tallahassee walked in carrying food and drinks Amy sat Columbus up, while Charlotte set their plates down and gave them cutlery to eat with and Tallahassee put their drinks down next to them and then he and Charlotte left the room and went down stairs to leave the other two to do whatever they wanted.

Tallahassee was the only one who ate food in the kitchen while Charlotte just stared into space and only snapped out of it when Tallahassee asked her what really went on before they came up. "Nothing other then the fact one was a zombie and the others already dead and zombie like after I saw them get bitten they asked me to kill them before they turned and I didn't so when they turned I screamed they backed of and then I killed them that's all honestly." Charlotte replied while rubbing her left ankle. "Are you really okay and why do you keep rubbing your ankle like that?" Tallahassee looked at her ankle in concern and then he continued "you can tell me what happened to make yo scream in pain did one bite your leg before you killed them tell me Charlotte." he begged her to tell him and made cute puppy dog eyes at her.

"Fine, but just don't tell the others, I was bitten on my left ankle that is what made me scream and why I hurried to kill them. But I just don't understand why I haven't turned yet." Charlotte gave in and told Tallahassee then she continued. "Lets get Amy and Columbus give his family a little send off and leave." Charlotte said making her way up the stairs. Tallahassee quickly helped her when she started to fall over and continued helping her up the stairs. "Amy, Columbus come on lets get everything cleared up and where is the medicine and bandages in this house." Tallahassee questioned Columbus who said in a hushed voice "The bathroom I will show you." and he stood up and Tallahassee followed him.

"Amy is he okay and are you okay its not normal for there to be no sound from you for a few hours?" Charlotte asked her friend and "I was asking if he was okay and obviously he wasn't but he realised that we all are a family though not the usual family, he is sad but he isn't." Amy replied to her friend and sister before Tallahassee picked Charlotte up and went back down into the kitchen.

"Did you have to pick me up I can walk." Charlotte tried to sound cross but it didn't work as he started to clean her wounded left ankle trying not to hurt her. "I know but you told me not to tell those two so I won't but I get to do whatever." Tallahassee replied to her then he finished cleaning the bite and he put the bandage around her ankle "just wear socks over it for a while or tights and do not go anywhere on your own." Tallahassee said to her and he helped Charlotte stand up when he heard Columbus and Amy walking down the steps and heading towards the kitchen.

"Amy, Columbus have you finished the send off?" Charlotte asked them. "Yes and we are ready to leave now." Columbus said and then they all walked out of the house and to their car Charlotte in the passenger seat and Tallahassee driving and Amy and Columbus in the back looking confused as Charlotte and Tallahassee were talking in whispers and laughing at jokes they couldn't hear.

"What's going on between you two" Amy and Columbus said in sync. "Nothing its normal isn't it?" Charlotte asked her friend between her giggles and Tallahassee's low chuckle. "Yeah it is I suppose but what are you two laughing about?" Amy sighed. "Nothing." Tallahassee said back Amy and Columbus looked surprised that Tallahassee was laughing and smiling in a light and happy manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Twinkies obsession

chapter 5

Charlotte and Tallahassee's laughing really irritated Amy and Columbus not knowing what they were laughing about so they started whispering about how weird the two had been since they left Columbus parents house. "They are acting strange Columbus I don't like it, Char normally tells me just about everything, so I'm curious now." Amy whispered back to Columbus. He laughed awkwardly and uncomfortably as Tallahassee stopped the car and asked Amy and Columbus to swap with him and Charlotte.

Amy and Columbus sat in the front and Amy being the first one to drive said to her best friend/sister "you have to tell me what happened later you can not escape me." "Okay I will later." Charlotte replied then whispered to Tallahassee "not all of it I will leave out the fact I got bitten but I'm fine so no need to worry her." Tallahassee just smiled gently when he saw Charlotte started getting sleepy and she fell asleep. Suddenly the car slammed to a shut and Charlotte bolted awake "What is happened?" She asked Amy when she started to open the door. "Nothing we cant handle just rest okay." Amy replied "Okay." Charlotte replied wiping her eyes and yawning started to fall asleep again.

Amy, Columbus and Tallahassee got out of the car and started shooting all the zombies the reason Amy had stopped the car as soon as they got rid of the zombies bodies and burned them they got back into the car wiping blood off of their faces and hands. "Lets go to Hollywood." Amy and Tallahassee said at the same time and glared at each other. "hmm where are we going?" Charlotte asked sleepily. "We are going to Hollywood to and we are going to visit the house of Bill Murray." Tallahassee told her "Bill Murray as in ghost busters Bill Murray?" Charlotte questioned. "Yes that Bill Murray." Tallahassee chuckled at her realisation. "Yay, Amy did you hear that visiting the home of a star." Charlotte bounced.

They all found her antics amusing so they let her bounce and they then decided to calm her down when they were outside Bill Murray's house. Charlotte had calmed down and she grabbed Tallahassee's and Amy's hands and Amy took the hand of Columbus just before Charlotte dragged them all to the door. After walking into Bill Murray's mansion they went and looked for any sign of life Charlotte and Tallahassee went wondering around the house and then Amy and Columbus went to find some ghost busters movies.

"grhhhhhh." Tallahassee and Charlotte heard a groan then Charlotte turned around and screamed. "Sorry i'm not a zombie and I have never been a good practical joker." it was Bill Murray. "Bill Murray oh my god its Bill F***** Murray, I know that's not your middle name." Tallahassee said and he continued "But you're Bill Murray i'm so happy to get to meet you." Tallahassee said and he hugged Bill. They all talked and they started to play scenes from Ghost busters then Charlotte got them both to take a picture with all three of them together.

After they took the picture they went to search for Amy and Columbus. They found the two in a room like a cinema and decided to scare them. "Aaaghhhhh grhhhhhh." Bill Murray limped slowly into the cinema like room. "Don't worry I've got this." Columbus said and then he shot Bill Murray and he fell backwards. "you just shot Bill Murray he was still human." Tallahassee said "its okay r

I never was a great practical joker." he said in between breaths he then started to breath out. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh, uuuhh Aaaaaahhhhhhhh." and as Bill Murray took his final breath he closed his eyes.

"Lets give him a little funeral and get some supplies stay for the night and leave for Pacific play land together tomorrow." Charlotte said as Amy left the room to get some blankets and pillows and a quilt to wrap Bill Murray's body in. They went out the front and chucked his body over the wall and they went back inside where they played a game of monopoly. Where Tallahassee told them he was grieving for his young son. Charlotte gave Tallahassee a hug and Amy and Columbus went upstairs to find anything else to play.

When Amy and Columbus found another game Tallahassee and Charlotte had fallen asleep next to each other. Amy pulled the blankets over her sister and Tallahassee and she then just played cards with Columbus after they finished the card game they decided to go to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Twinkies obsession

chapter 6

After Amy, Tallahassee, Charlotte and Columbus woke the next day they set about getting things ready for their journeys. Amy and Charlotte were headed towards pacific play-land before they become serious and travel somewhere else to find Columbus and Tallahassee to force them to travel with the girls.

Columbus and Amy went off on their own to talk while Tallahassee and Charlotte stayed where they "Tallahassee, why don't you come with us? Charlotte whispered. "I can't i'm going to go to Mexico." Tallahassee's replied at that Charlotte's face fell with sadness. "But we will see each other again i'm sure of it." Tallahassee continued he then kissed Charlotte on the cheek. Amy and Columbus came back after that. Amy grabbed Charlotte's hand before dragging her to the car.

Amy returned to the boys and said "Me and my sister, we are crazy and we will meet again, just remember we are going to pacific play-land." then continued saying "it might be dangerous, might be full of zombies that will come out if we turn the everything on there anyway later." then she walked back to the car got in the drivers seat and drove away.

"Tallahassee i'm worried, I think we should go after them instead of going our separate ways." Columbus said. "I agree, trouble always finds them, lets go follow them then." Tallahassee replied to Columbus. Then they got on the motorbikes and drove the same direction the girls were heading in.

"Do you think they will follow us?" Charlotte said to her best friend/sister. "Sure they will I just told them there might be flesh and brain eating zombies out there that might attack us if we turn on the rides, lights and music at pacific play-land that's all." Amy whispered feigning innocence. "Alright then I trust that is all you wouldn't say anything other then that you love the cat and mouse game." Charlotte mumbled while poking her friend. They drove on in silence Charlotte looking at the scenery passing them by. They pulled up in the parking lot, got out the car, waiting for the boys to catch up. "They are finally here look." Amy whisper yelled as she saw two motorbikes in the distance. Tallahassee was the first to park then Columbus followed.

The boys got off their motorbikes and walked over to the girls. Tallahassee looked furious at Charlotte and he dragged her away from Amy and Columbus to where they were out of sight and hearing distance. "What were you thinking?" He whispered, before hugging Charlotte. "Hey at least we waited for you before making this as dangerous as possible plus there might be some Twinkies here at pacific play-land." She said just louder then a whisper. After Charlotte replied to him, he pushed her back a little then kissed her on the lips. They felt like the kiss had lasted for hours, when they finally broke it Tallahassee put his forehead against Charlotte's. Tallahassee said breathlessly "I was actually worried about you, and with that about Twinkies you just made my day." He laughed afterwards. Tallahassee grabbed Charlotte's hand and brang her back to the Amy and Columbus.

"Lets go in pairs."Charlotte raised her voice so Amy would listen to her. "Amy, you and Columbus go switch everything on, Me and Tallahassee will go find Zombies and take them out before they're aware that we are here." she continued then looked at Columbus whose face was bright red, probably because after the girls had parked the car they had gotten changed. Then she looked at Tallahassee's face as he starred at her in surprise for the plan and he just realised what she and her friend were wearing. Then both of the pairs went off to do the jobs they now had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Twinkies obsession

Chapter 7

After they went their separate ways Charlotte and Tallahassee went to check for any zombies killing the few that were in sight, and heading to the shops at pacific play-land. Amy and Columbus flicked all the switches for the lights, music and rides on, drawing zombies within miles around pacific play-land, Columbus and Amy went on one of the rides before noticing the Zombies heading their way Amy and Columbus went towards the ride that gets them out of reach from the Zombies.

Tallahassee and Charlotte went towards the massive lot of Zombies that were heading in the direction Amy and Columbus were. "We have to get over there quickly they wont have enough bullets, see this is why I prefer swords to guns because I don't run out of anything." Charlotte whispered to Tallahassee "Lets go then." he replied to her as they rushed off towards the zombies Charlotte slicing their heads of, Tallahassee shooting their brains.

Amy and Columbus saw Charlotte and Tallahassee running through the crowd of Zombies cutting each and every zombie down Charlotte went to the switch box and Tallahassee got to the pair quickly, successfully after the ride was switched off Tallahassee shot zombies while Amy and Columbus got off the ride. The three started killing zombies that were going towards them.

After a few hours of fighting and most of the zombies dead. Amy, Columbus, Tallahassee and Charlotte went to the shop. Charlotte went into the storage room and got Amy and Tallahassee a box of Twinkies for the both of them. Columbus, Tallahassee and Amy heard a strange noise from the storage room where Charlotte was. Columbus got really freaked out and shot through the door hitting Charlotte's right leg. "AH would you be kind enough to take Columbus's gun away from him so I don't get shot again." Charlotte yelled as she opened the door and carried two Twinkies boxes out to the others limping towards her friend Amy and Tallahassee and handing them each one of the two boxes.

"I will gladly take his gun away now lets head back and get our stuff and leave in the car." Tallahassee said after he snatched the gun away handing it over to Amy and then grabbing Charlotte by her hand and dragging her towards the car and motorbikes. "We need to get that shot wound cleaned out quickly." I might have something for that." Tallahassee said and when they got to the car Charlotte sat on the hood of the car and wrapped the bandage around her leg. She slid of the car and went to open the door to the car when Amy and Columbus joined them grabbed their things and chucked them in the boot of the car.

"so where to now?" Amy and Charlotte asked at the same time. Tallahassee and Columbus had confused looks on their faces. "well now we need some adventure lets travel to other parts of the country then other countries we will go on an adventure." Charlotte replied to them then she kissed Tallahassee on the lips and hugged him. Amy gave Columbus a kiss on the cheek. "Well then lets go." Amy finished as she started the car.

"This will be fun now wont it?" Amy spoke a little louder then she normally did just to taunt her friend who almost fell asleep from the silence in the car. "Well if you would keep your voice down I wont have a head ache." Charlotte snapped back to Amy. "Just let me take a little bit of sleep." she continued then closed her eyes Leaning on Tallahassee's shoulder. Amy just stared at the two in the back seats of the car then started to talk to Columbus. "You will enjoy travelling with us its fun." Amy whispered with a little giggle at the end as they drove off in a random direction no destination in mind.

The end, for now.


End file.
